Head over Heels
by Lucky Lynx
Summary: It is Valentines Day at Hogwarts. What will Mr. Potter choose as the perfect gift for his very own surly, sullen Potion's Master?


Title: Head over Heels

Author: Lucky Lynx

Pairing: Harry x Snape

Rating: G

Word count: 100x8

Content/Warning(s): fluff, romance

Summary/Prompt: It is Valentines Day at Hogwarts, so what will Mr. Potter think up for his surly, sullen Potion's Master?

A/N: This is a set of eight 100 word drabbles, which make up a short little cute ficlet.

* * *

A fire burned as Harry lay stretched out along the floor, focused intently on a thick tome.

"If you insist on planning some ridiculously romantic surprise, just make arrangements for some other bloke. I. Do not. Do. Valentine's Day."

Harry continued to read, ignoring Sev's prattling.

"I promise you, Potter, one heart, one speck of glitter and I will abolish this mockery of a relationship quicker than you can say 'Quidditch'."

Sighing, Harry turned the page.

"There will be consequences, Potter!" Sev practically shouted.

"Promise?" Harry asked wickedly.

Severus fell back dramatically on the couch with a huff. "Bloody twit."

* * *

"So when two people are connected… um… relationally… or sexually… their magic becomes linked, right?"

Hermoine slowly raised her eyes from the book in her lap, a slight look of shock on her face.

"Oh, come on, you had to'ave assumed as much."

"Well, yes, I assumed but I never thought I'd hear you admit it aloud." Her smile reassured him of her approval. "Why do you ask?"

"There is a spell, a strengthening and combining of sorts of two wizards' magicks… their Patronus' specifically…and I could really use your help."

"It's for Valentines," Harry murmured with a feverish blush.

* * *

Robus. Amare. Patronus. Anima.

Four simple words, but Harry repeated them over in his mind as he sat waiting next to a roaring fire.

There were no hearts, no glitter or music. The room looked as it always did, with the exception of Harry and his new, crimson dress robes.

Darting eyes kept checking the door, and then the clock, and back to the door again. He said he would be finished grading scrolls an hour ago, but Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of his dark beloved.

Disheartened, he almost gave up hope… until the door slowly opened.

* * *

"These are for you, boy."

A large bouquet of red roses levitated across the living room and into Harry's arms. Shocked, he knew not what to say besides the only words he'd been saying over in his mind all day.

"Robus. Amare. Patronus. Anima."

A brilliant white light filled the room and for a moment was all that could be seen.

Blinking, Harry focused his attention as the brightness faded into two lone figures on opposite sides of the room.

A large, majestic stag stood proudly at Harry's side while a slender, gentle doe hide demurely behind Severus.

"Happy Valentines…"

* * *

In an instant, before Harry could finish his sentiments, the scene changed from peaceful beauty to utter chaos.

"Sev, watch out!" Harry shouted as the very large stag took off at full speed towards what was, to him, a very attractive doe, which would not have been a problem except for the man who blocked the path between the two.

The resulting crash was loud enough to rattle the walls as the stag sent Severus rolling stem over stern into the back of the couch. Before his groan of pain could echo around the room, Harry was at his side.

* * *

"You just had to surprise me, didn't you?" Severus groaned.

"What about you and your gift?"

"I brought you flowers, not some ruddy wild beast!"

"He's not a wild beast, Sev, he's my Patronus… my full Patronus." Harry blushed, darting his glance away as Severus's eyes widened in realization.

"You performed the Patronus Animarea? But, for that to work, the person casting the spell has to be connected to their partner by true love…"

As Harry's green eyes looked up from the floor, Severus saw the truth clearly as if the boy had spoken the words.

Harry was in love.

* * *

"Just forget it, s'all right," Harry said, sniffling as he tried to push away from the floor.

With a firm hand, Severus grasped his arm and pulled Harry back down, only this time on top of his body instead of beside.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think the spell worked? I mean, look at them!"

Turning his head, Severus took in the sight of two entwined animals; Harry's stag caressing his doe's neck with its cheek.

"Even they feel my love for you."

"Not just your love, boy. The doe seems to be enjoying herself, too."

* * *

Hours later, the fire flickered in and out as the last flame died.

Yet darkness never came.

The two naked lovers on the floor were, instead, bathed in the soft white light coming from two sleeping creatures curled together in the corner.

"So, do you still hate Valentine's?"

"Yes," Severus stated simply. "Unless you are directly involved."

"Then I would call my mission a success."

"And what mission was that, Potter?"

"The one in which I make you fall head over heels in love with me."

Harry grinned but his cheeky smile was quickly swallowed in a furious, passionate kiss.


End file.
